La luz después de la pesadilla
by Mars de fuego
Summary: Haruka oculta algo y todo el mundo sospecha que algo extraño le sucede, un día desaparece dejado un carta explicado todo y prometiendo que volvera. Una pequeña historia que despues de toda pesadilla hay una luz para la felicidad, HxM.. no se traumen


La luz después de la pesadilla

Desde hace algún tiempo la he notado extraña, cada vez mas distinta, más fría, callada, seria, en fin simplemente no es ella, ya ni siquiera el viento la acompaña no entiendo que sucede, se ha alejado casi de todos, no es que sea egoísta es cierto que ha hecho amistad con otras personas pero sus viejos amigos e incluso yo misma ya no contamos para ella, es como que en si su mente nos elimino y seamos unos simple conocidos. Ella me ha dicho que no le sucede nada y que me ama pero sus acciones van contrarias a sus palabras. Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh y soy novia de Haruka Tenoh desde hace casi cinco años.

Haruka te amo –Michiru abrazó a una joven de cabellos dorados quien le correspondió el gesto.

Yo también te amo Michiru –contesto Haruka viéndola pero cuando la aguamarina la beso se quedo paralizada, Michiru noto esto.

Que te sucede Haruka –le pregunto viéndola.

Nada preciosa… estoy cansada es mejor dormir –se acostó y le dio la espalda cosa que era extraña en ella.

Haruka Tenoh que te sucede –le quito la sabana haciendo que esta volteara a verla.

Ya te dije que nada, solo estoy cansada, te amo y eso es lo que importa vamos a dormir –suspiró molesta volviendo acostarse. Michiru decidió no insistir y se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno ocurrió algo extraño, se encontraba Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru sentadas en el comedor mientras Setsuna servía el desayuno pero al momento en el que se sirvió la taza de café de Haruka, esta se puso muy pálida y se levanto de un salto cubriéndose la boca corriendo hacia el baño de visitas sobresaltado a las otras tres.

HARUKA –gritaron asustadas y la siguieron al baño, Michiru y Setsuna entraron viéndola arrodillada al inodoro vomitado.

Michiru sal y quédate con Hotaru yo la ayudo—dijo la morena viéndola y agachándose mientras la aguamarina salía con la pequeña Hotaru.

Haruka que te sucede –le pregunto ayudado a la rubia a levantarse y esta comenzó a lavarse la boca.

No es nada Setsuna de seguro lo que comí anoche me cayó pesado—dijo viéndola.

Lo mejor sería que fueras al médico—le dijo desconfiada.

Prometo ir mañana, lo mejor será que vaya a descansar –dijo Haruka separándose—No es necesario que me acompañes estoy bien –salió del baño y subió para la habitación dejado a las otras tres chicas abajo preocupadas.

Una vez en la habitación Haruka se acostó en la cama pensativa y se puso a sacar cuentas, se levanto asustada, fue al armario y de uno de sus pantalones saco una pequeña cajita azul.

No puede ser cierto lo que ando pensado… ha pasado un mes espero que el resultado sea negativo –entro al baño de la habitación.

Luego de una espera de algunos minutos que le pareció eterno vio que el resultado era positivo a un… embarazo, Haruka no pudo más que dejarse caer en el piso del baño y abrazar sus piernas llorando.

No puede ser… esto debe ser una broma mejor voy al médico –miraba espantada aquella prueba casera de embarazo—Y de quien será… cual de todos esos malditos machistas será el padre –coloco una mano en su vientre asustada—No puedo decir nada de esto a Michiru, mejor espero a hacerme el examen al médico—en su mente solo se revivía el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió hace un mes atrás.

++++FLASH BACK++++

_Había terminado tarde los entrenamientos y como era ya costumbre Haruka salió con sus amigos del grupo de mecánicos solo que esa noche ellos trajeron otros amigos y por más que dijo que termino acompañándolos, fueron al bar de siempre y empezaron hablar._

_Oye rubio tienes novia—pregunto uno de los hombres a Haruka._

_No te importa –le contesto mientras bebía._

_Eso quiere decir que si tienes, entonces supongo que ya te las has hecho tuya –dijo el hombre riéndose en eso uno de los amigos de Haruka llamado Henry contesto._

_No la molestes, esas cosas son privadas –a decir esto la sonrisa del otro hombre desapareció._

_Has dicho… la… eso quiere decir que es mujer y tiene novia –dijo viendo a Haruka horrorizado—A ti hay que enseñarte que es estar con un hombre de verdad._

_A ti que te importa lo que haga –se paró molesta y su amigo también—Me largo de aquí._

_Haruka salió acompañada de Henry pero luego de varios minutos de caminar notaron que ese hombre con tres hombres más los estaban siguiendo._

_Será mejor que tomemos un atajo al estacionamiento del autódromo –dijo Henry preocupado después de todo esto ya no le gustaban_

_Tienes razón—dijo Haruka mirando hacia pero cuando doblaron en una esquina se quedo helada había más hombres –Maldición –volteo a ver atrás y ya estaban rodeados._

_Vaya, vaya… por fin aprenderás lo que es bueno para las mujeres y tu siendo hombre como te atreves a defenderla –dijo el hombre mirando primero a Haruka y luego a su amigo._

_No te metas con ella –Henry se paró enfrente de Haruka y el hombre._

_Chicos encargase de él, el resto conmigo hacia ella –índico a los otros hombres._

_Todo fue muy rápido cinco hombres se abalanzaron contra Henry dándole fuertes golpes mientras el resto se fue contra Haruka acorralada contra una pared, les dio pelea por un tiempo pero eran ocho hombres contra ella y ellos a pesar de la velocidad de los golpes de la rubia, le dieron dos fuertes patadas en el estomago dejándola sin aire, en ese descuido la tirado al suelo, el hombre del bar se le sentó encima mientras otros dos le sostenía los brazos._

_Ahora si aprenderás, te enseñare que es lo bueno –de un solo tirón le abrió la camisa a Haruka apretándole los senos._

_HARUKA –grito Henry viendo horrorizado como aquellos hombres violaban de su amiga mientras él debido a los golpes empezaba a quedarse inconsciente._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –fue el grito de la rubia lo último que se escucho._

++++FLASH BACK++++

Hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo –se limpiaba las lagrimas mientras se abrazaba el vientre—Lo repitieron varias veces mientras los otros lo golpeaba… necesito ir a ver a Henry –se levanto y se lavó su rostro saliendo del baño guardado la prueba en su bolsillo. En ese momento se vio en el espejo del tocador de la habitación—Le pediré que me acompañe al médico es mejor sacarme las dudas de una vez por todas.

Cuando salió de habitación noto que Michiru y Setsuna estaban abajo esperándola.

Podemos hablar contigo –pregunto la aguamarina viéndola preocupada.

Claro pero puede ser rápido tengo que ir a ver como esta Henry –dijo la rubia sentándose en un sofá mientras las otras dos la imitaba.

Mejor no si tienes prisa hablamos luego –dijo Michiru viéndola preocupada.

De acuerdo sirena –la beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa, este gesto llamo la atención de Setsuna.

Michiru desde cuando Haruka esta así contigo –pregunto la morena.

Desde hace casi un mes, no entiendo que le sucede dice amarme pero sus reacciones son muy opuestas a sus palabras –suspiro con tristeza.

Esto es extraño viniendo de ella y más lo que sucedió hace un momento –se quedo pensativa—Debo estar loca –se retiro dejado a Michiru metida en sus pensamientos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otra parte Haruka estaba llegado a casa de Henry, este la recibió extrañado por la visita inesperada para cuando ambos estuvieron adentro Haruka decidió hablar.

Henry tu, eres el único que sabe que sucedió y quiero que veas esto –a la rubia se le quebró la voz y saco de su bolsillo la prueba de embarazo entregándosela, el chico al principio la recibió extrañado pero cuando abrió los ojos de la sorpresa para luego observar a su amiga.

Dime que esto es una broma Haruka… no es posible que tú –se quedo mudo a ver que la rubia quien siempre había sido alguien fuerte empezó a llorar como niña pequeña—Malditos desgraciados y no te pude ayudar –se sentía culpable, se acerco a Haruka y la abrazó—Piensas decírselo a Michiru –le pregunto pero Haruka negó.

No puedo, ni siquiera puedo besarla –lo miró—Quiero confirmar esa respuesta y quiero que me acompañes al médico por favor Henry.

De acuerdo –suspiró—Pero en caso de que sea positivo… que piensas hacer.

Renunciar a las carreras e irme de Japón –lo observo con tristeza—No quiero que Michiru me encuentre.

Mejor vamos a que te hagas el examen y veremos lo que te dice –la rubia asintió a esto.

Salieron de la casa con rumbo al hospital, una vez que ingresaron Haruka se hizo el examen correspondiente y fue revisada, aparte que entre ella y Henry le contaron a la doctora todo lo que había sucedido, luego de cuatro horas de espera la doctora les aviso que ya estaban los resultados.

Bien señora Tenoh –dijo la doctora leyendo los resultados—A pesar de su desgracia de lo que le ha sucedido… usted será madre, tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo –le entrego los resultados—Si usted quiere puede abortarlo ya que no ha sido por su voluntad.

No, no lo mataré por algo que me ha pasado –Haruka no salía aun de su sorpresa esos resultados confirmaba lo que le pasaba, observo a la doctora—Lo tendré porque es mi bebe –se coloco la mano sobre el vientre—Muchas gracias doctora, vámonos Henry—se levanto saliendo en shock.

Gracias doctora –dijo Henry saliendo detrás de la rubia—Haruka que planeas hacer, sabes que se notara en unos meses.

Lose perfectamente –suspiró la rubia—Más no lo mataré por esos desgraciados, me iré de Japón para cuando tenga dos o tres meses a más tardar para preparar todo –miro a su amigo—Tú serás el único que sabrá mi ubicación, cuando me vaya te dejare una carta para que se la entregues a Michiru.

Haruka debes pensarlo bien, Michiru es tu novia creo que debes decírselo –le dijo intentado de convencerla.

No, ya está decidido para mí, no sería lo mismo mirarla teniendo a este bebe en mi vientre –lo miro decidida—Me voy Henry y volveré cuando sea necesario.

Después de eso cada uno volvió a su casa, bueno en realidad Henry volvió a su casa porque Haruka ya decidió empezar a planificar su viaje para no volver más.

Lo siento Michiru, me tendré que ir por este pequeño –se toco el vientre mientras conducía.

**DOS MESES DESPUES **

Haruka ya empezaba a tener problemas con su ropa, no le cerraba los pantalones y no debía despertar sospechas ya solo faltaba poco para irse, claro que por su parte tanto Michiru como Setsuna sospechaba algo extraño de ella y no eran las únicas en sospechas hasta Serena y sus amigas sospechaba algo extraño. Como ya era costumbre todos los domingos las chicas se reunían en el templo Hikawa lo curioso fue que en esta reunión Haruka no asistió porque según tenía algo que hacer en el autódromo.

Michiru porque Haruka no vino –pregunto Mina viendo a las recién llegadas.

Dijo que tenía algo que hacer en el autódromo –contesto la aguamarina viendo a todas.

Saben ya lleva un buen tiempo que Haruka lleva comportándose extraño, el otro día la vi saliendo de una juguetería—menciono Lita observado a todas—Cuando la salude dijo que estaba comprando un regalo para Hotaru –esto llamo la atención de la pequeña pelinegra.

Un regalo para mi… aun no me lo da –inflo las mejillas.

Es cierto el comportamiento de Haruka es muy extraño –comentó Setsuna—No la entendemos y dice que todo está bien.

Sea lo que sea debemos hablar con Haruka pero ya –dijo Serena cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

Michiru la puedes llamar –pregunto Ami a lo que la aguamarina asintió pero cuando marco fue directo al buzón de voz—Esta apagado

Espere un momento joven tiene que decirme quien es para que pueda ver a la dueña del templo –se escuchaba la voz de Nicolás afuera discutiendo con alguien más.

Le dije que a quien es busco es a la señorita Michiru Kaioh y sé que ella está aquí déjenme pasar –Michiru pudo reconocer la otra voz como la de Henry, el amigo de Haruka.

Rei dile a Nicolás que lo deje pasar… esa voz si no me equivoco es de un amigo de Haruka –dijo Michiru y Rei asintió levantándose salió afuera, luego de unos minutos entro acompañada por un chico de cabellos negros.

Vaya no pensé que Haruka tuvieran tantas amigas –dijo sorprendido e hizo una reverencia—Es un placer conocerlas –volteo a ver Michiru—Hola de nuevo Michiru.

Henry que haces aquí –pregunto la aguamarina extrañada—Y Haruka está contigo—el pelinegro suspiro viéndola.

No está conmigo y si estoy aquí fue porque ella me dijo que todas sus amigas se reunían aquí contigo—dijo el temeroso y luego volteo a ver a Hotaru entregándole un paquete—Pequeña tú papá Haruka te mando esto, dijo que te adelantaba tu regalo de navidad—la niña emocionada acepto su regalo.

Joven Henry que está sucediendo donde se encuentra Tenoh –pregunto Setsuna sin entender que hacía ese joven ahí y no la rubia.

Es mejor que ustedes mismas lo sepa –se sentó viendo a todas—Señorita Rei tiene una radio aquí.

Si tengo una –dijo extrañada.

Puede ponerla en el centro porque por duda no me crean lo que van a saber, la radio se los confirmara –dijo con dificultad, para todas esto se volvía más extraño, entonces Rei puso la radio en medio de todos mientras Henry sacaba un sobre entregándoselo a Michiru—Es de Haruka, la carta es para ti Michiru pero dijo que era recomendable que todas escuchara lo que dice aquí.

Michiru dudosa tomó el sobre y lo abrió sacando unas hojas empezando a leer su contenido ante la mirada atenta de todas:

_Mi querida Michiru_

_Perdóname pero está era la única manera que encontré para poder decirte las cosas sin sentirme horrible conmigo misma, se que tanto tú como Setsuna y Hotaru aparte de las chicas han notado que me he comportado de una manera muy extraña y en esta carta te revelare toda la verdad._

_Hace exactamente tres meses fui violada por varios hombres, si no me crees esto preguntárselo a Henry recuerda que él quedo con unas costillas rotas debido a la paliza que le dieron, por intentar de ayudarme, en cambio yo fui ultrajada hasta más no poder, por eso era que no podía correspóndete los besos o hacer el amor, lo que sucedió invadía mi mente y me sentía de lo peor, lo cierto es que aun te amo con todo mi ser pero la violación dejo una secuela… mi hermosa Michiru estoy embarazada tengo tres meses y ya se estaba empezado a notar, no podía verte a la cara teniendo en cuento esto… te amo y me conoces como soy y el hecho de esto me hacía sentir indigna de ti, tengo conocimiento de mi embarazo desde hace dos meses y por ser producto de una violación me dieron la opción a abortarlo, más no quiero, este bebe no tiene la culpa de nada y no merece la muerte, decidir seguir adelante con mi embarazo por más doloroso que sea para mí._

_Michiru Kaioh no importa donde este siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón, pero seamos honestas soy una mujer y lo que he pasado ha sido horrible y he tomando una decisión renunciar a las carreras temporalmente e irme del país no te diré donde estaré porque no deseo que me encuentres por ahora, espero que me perdones por haberte ocultado esto mi Michiru._

_En caso que no me creas en esta carta te dejo los resultados de los exámenes que confirmaron esto y tanto mi broche de transformación así como mi comunicador los dejen en casa las conozco y sé que con ello podía encontrarme, espero que cuando vuelva Setsuna ya no sea tan gruñona y Hotaru siga siendo la dulce y tierna niña de siempre y por mientras las demás chicas no cambien… a todas las quiero tal y como son y su amistad ha sido lo mejor para mí y en tu caso Michiru el amor que siento por ti es inmenso y nada lo cambiara._

_Espero que todas me entiendan y que el día en que vuelva sigan siendo todas las de siempre, diles que las quiero mucho._

_Y a ti Michiru te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre seré tuya._

_Te amo._

_Haruka Tenoh_

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar todas estaban en shock por lo que decía aquella carta, inmediatamente Michiru sacó las hojas que contenía los resultados del examen confirmado con terror que lo que decía era cierto… Haruka estaba embarazada.

Déjame ver eso –dijo Setsuna quitándole la hoja viendo lo mismo espantada y le paso la hoja a Ami – Es cierto esto –pregunto mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Hotaru que no dejaba de llorar.

Si es cierto… el embarazo está confirmado –dijo la peli azul sin creérselo mientras mina encendía la radio ubicando al instante una estación que hablaba de deportes en donde escucharon:

"_En otras noticias, ha sido lamentable el inesperado anuncio de la retirada de las carreras de fórmula 1 del gran prodigio de Japón, hablamos de Haruka Tenoh… quien ha dicho que necesitara tomarse un descanso por cuestiones personales y que dependiendo de cómo estén las cosas volverá a las carreras, esto si ha sido muy inesperado en mi opinión…."_

Michiru se levanto espantada y miro fijamente a Henry con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Donde esta –pregunto a punto de llorar—Dime donde se encuentra Haruka

No lose… pero solo te aseguro que ahora debe estar subida en un avión con rumbo a cualquier lugar –dijo él viéndola con tristeza—Haruka no ha dejado de amarte pero ella no quería que tú la vieras en ese estado.

No puede ser verdad –salió de ahí corriendo, bajo las escaleras y subió en su auto con rumbo a su casa, debía encontrar a la rubia a como dé lugar.

Para cuando llego a su casa subió a la habitación que compartía abrió todos los cajones y el armario y no había nada de la rubia, solo encontró el broche de transformación y el comunicador tal como había dicho en la carta, Michiru no lo podía creer se dejo caer en la cama espantada y no lo soporto más lloro con todo el dolor de su alma. Esa misma noche para cuando Setsuna y Hotaru llegaron pudieron comprobar con pesar lo mismo que la aguamarina quien se encontraba ya dormida debido al cansancio del llanto.

Durante el transcurso de los siguientes meses intentaron de localizar a la rubia a como diera lugar pero no tenía casi pistas intentaron de averiguar en el aeropuerto por el vuelo que tomó Haruka pero les informaron que era un vuelo con varias escalas y pudo haberse quedado en cualquiera de ellas. Michiru estaba dispuesta a encontrarla

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**SEIS MESES MÁS TARDE**

Haruka estaba viviendo en un departamento en la ciudad de Berlín en Alemania, le fue difícil instalarse debido a su condición pero se las arreglo, consiguió un trabajo en un tienda de ropa que por lo mientras la ayudaba sumándole el dinero que ya tenía, su vientre ya era muy notorio y ya se encontraba casi lista para el momento en que naciera la bebe.

Como quisiera que Michiru estuviera aquí con nosotras pequeña –suspiró tocándose el vientre—Pero no todo puede ser en esta vida verdad –rio un poco a sentir una patada—Ya pronto saldrás, no seas inquieta pequeña, para mañana ya te tendré en mis brazos—dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas y las del bebé—Nunca imagine que yo sería la embarazada –sonrió sintiendo que la bebe se movía mucho—Auch ya vamos a la clínica, sin duda alguna saldrás peor que yo –tomo las maletas y salió rumbo a la clínica.

Cuando llego a la clínica se encontró con la doctora que le controlaba el embarazo a la rubia quien se sorprendía aun de cómo la rubia lo llevaba y más considerado que la rubia había sido corredora de autos.

Estas lista Haruka –pregunto poniendo una mano en el vientre de la rubia—Por lo visto tu pequeña ya esta lista.

La verdad estoy un poco nerviosa, pero si estoy lista –respiro hondo sintiendo cada vez más movimiento y haciendo un gesto de dolor—Por lo visto ella ya no puede esperar.

Te vamos a preparar e intentaremos que primero des normal de lo contrario darás por cesárea entendido—dijo a lo que Haruka asintió fue llevada a una habitación en donde la preparado.

Una vez en cama Haruka sentía cada vez más dolor debido a las contracciones por más que se aferraba a la cama, el dolor era insoportable.

Haruka vas bien –decía la doctora quien hace cuatro horas estaba acompañado a la rubia en la labor de parto—Sigue así que ya viene… veo la cabeza –la doctora alzo la vista a ella—Cuenta hasta diez y pujas.

La rubia presa del dolor le hacía caso contaba hasta diez y pujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que después de media hora más escucho un llanto, la doctora le corto el cordón umbilical y le paso a la pequeña a Haruka quien no podía creer que por fin tenía a su hija en brazos, lloraba de felicidad.

Es hermosa y tan pequeña –dijo mientras la acomodaba en su pecho.

Felicidades Haruka… has tenido una niña realmente preciosa –dijo la doctora—Como le podrás.

Hikari porque es mi luz –sonrió feliz y miró hacia su doctora—Me permitiría hacer una llamada a Japón a un amigo –la doctora asistió y le entregaron un teléfono mientras tenía a la bebe en brazos, marco el número de Henry.

**JAPÓN**

Por su parte Henry la tenía difícil de nuevo estaba Michiru en su casa preguntado por información de Haruka y este se negaba a dársela ya que se lo había prometido a Haruka hasta que ella tuviera al bebé.

Ya te lo dije Michiru así como tú no sé nada de ella –dijo un poco molesto era apenas las 6 de la tarde y la aguamarina se le apareció de la nada.

Por favor lo que sea por mínimo que sea necesito saberlo –pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

Discúlpame –contesto el teléfono—Díganme –guardo silencio un momento mientras sus ojos se abría con sorpresa—Haruka… de verdad eres tú –Henry se olvido por completo de Michiru quien escucho con asombro el nombre de la rubia—Dime que fue… soy tío, de seguro es hermosa a la madre –la aguamarina se le acerco sorprendida – Oh, oh… Haruka… felicidades por tu hija… pero aquí esta Michiru… deseas hablar con ella –pregunto dudoso.

_Imbécil porque no me dijiste que Michiru estaba ahí, ya te emocionaste mucho con la idea de tu sobrina… de acuerdo pasarme con ella, ya es momento de que hable –_se escucho la voz incomoda y molesta de Haruka.

Desea hablar contigo –Henry le extiendo el teléfono a la aguamarina quien contesto temerosa.

Haruka… eres tú, de verdad eres tú –se le quebró la voz.

_Michiru… me alegra mucho volver a oír tu voz y si soy yo… lamento no haberte poder dicho nada antes pero no sabía qué hacer… espero que me perdones_—se escuchaba la voz de Haruka con dificultad después de todo estaba un poco sensible.

No necesitas que te perdones nada… todas te extrañamos mucho, nos haces falta… no he dejado de amarte Haruka –la voz de Michiru se quebraba de felicidad—Donde estas, tuviste al bebe dime que fue, oh por los dioses Haruka no sabes la falta que me haces.

_No puedo decirte donde estoy porque aun no quiero que me encuentres, si lo tuve y es una niña... cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a ver, salúdame a todas y darles la noticia… pronto nos veremos –_se escucho un llanto—_Discúlpame tengo que cortar, nos vemos sirena y por cierto… aun te amo –_se corto la llamaba para sorpresa de Michiru quien solo pudo abrazar a Henry para luego salir corriendo de ahí emocionada.

Pero después de aquella llamada Michiru no recibió más noticias de Haruka solo estaba esperanzada en que pronto la vería como la rubia se lo había prometido por su parte las demás reaccionaron sorprendidas y felices de saber que Haruka ya estaba bien y que ahora era madre por irónico y raro que sonara aquello, así que al igual que Michiru, ellas esperaría a que la rubia se atreviera a volver a casa.

Por su parte Haruka la estaba pasado un tanto difícil cuidar de un bebe no era tan fácil como parecía pero con el paso del tiempo, las primeras semanas le fue muy difícil no sabía bien lo que quería o se sentía extremadamente agotada pero la felicidad que le causaba la pequeña era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, lo curioso es que ella estaba más informada de lo que hacía sus amigas y el amor de su vida en Japón, después de todo Henry se encargaba de mantenerla informada, se entero que Michiru volvió a tocar el violín, Setsuna ya estaba empezando a ser famosa en el mundo de la moda y Hotaru según tenía entendido se estaba volviendo en una chica muy hermosa mientras que tanto a las demás esas seguían igual que siempre, ya Haruka estaba planeado el momento en el que volvería.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**JAPÓN  
>TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS<strong>

El en aeropuerto de Japón se anuncio la llegada de un vuelo desde Alemania, un joven peli negro se encontraba viendo a la gente que llegaba en la puerta correspondiente al vuelo, de repente vio a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios cenizos corriendo hasta que se tropezó y empezó a llorar debido a la caída.

Hikari… ya ves que te pasa por necia, luego te pierdes –Henry logro escuchar la voz de la que se suponía sería la madre de aquella niña, quien se acerco y la cargó en sus brazos calmándola—Tranquila pequeña ya pasó.

Eres tú de verdad –se acercó viendo a la mujer con la niña—De verdad has vuelto.

Siempre cumplo mis promesas –dijo la mujer mientras la niña observaba curiosa.

Es tu día de suerte, tengo dos entradas para el concierto de mañana por la noche como me lo pediste –dijo acercándose mientras la niña hacía mala cara—Veo que la pequeña es muy sobreprotectora.

Ni que lo digas pero es todo un amor –dijo la mujer sonriéndole—Más vale que me des las entradas y me digas donde está el departamento que te pedir, estamos cansadas y esta niña esta fastidiada porque en el vuelo no pudo jugar.

Claro será mejor antes de que me mate –dijo el sonriendo para luego retirarse acompañado por aquella mujer y su hija.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Michiru Kaioh se hallaba arreglado los últimos detalles para su concierto de mañana por la noche, algo le decía que algo inesperado iba a pasar pero no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones después de todo no esperaba que la rubia ya se apareciera pero la conocía y sabía que cumpliría su promesa para volver. Así paso ese día sin novedades y llego el día del concierto.

En su camerino Michiru observaba una foto de ella con Haruka le gustaba ver esa foto porque era lo que más le recordaba a la rubia, era cierto aun la amaba y la extrañaba mucho pero sabía que donde sea que estuviera Haruka estaba con ella.

Espero que cumplas tu promesa pronto –guardo la foto y se levanto tomó su violín ya era cuestión de tiempo para que empezará el concierto.

Entre el público ya estaba las chicas acompañadas por Darién por un lado, por el otro estaba Setsuna con Hotaru quienes se extrañaron de que Henry estuviera ahí presente después de todo a pesar de que Michiru siempre lo invitaba este se negaba a ir. Luego de varios minutos de esperar comenzó el concierto la aguamarina subió al escenario y quedo sorprendida de identifica a Henry junto a sus amigas, algo no encajaba ahí sin embargo comenzó a tocar el violín. La melodía expresaba solo una cosa todos los sentimientos que ella aun guardaba por Haruka por alguna extraña razón quería expresarlos esa noche.

Cuando ya estaba para casi terminar Henry se levanto de su asiento disculpándose y fue hasta el fondo donde estaba la mujer rubia con la pequeña niña en sus brazos durmiendo.

Veo que se ha dormido –dijo el viéndola—Segura que quieres hacer esto.

Estoy segura –contesto riendo—De hecho no está dormida, está bien despierta verdad Hikari—dicho esto la pequeña abrió sus ojos negros viendo a su madre enojada—Te lo dije

Bueno ya está a punto de terminar será mejor que estés lista… si quieres la tengo conmigo –dijo refiriéndose a la niña.

No es necesario puedo con ella –dijo sonriendo—Es momento vamos.

Michiru estaba concentrada en su última melodía cuando termino los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar por tan magnífico concierto pero de repente las luces se apagaron quedado solo una que alumbraba a Michiru y otras dos: una que alumbraba a Setsuna y Hotaru, la otra alumbrado hacia un costado del escenario.

Este concierto ha sido magnifico pero aun no puede terminar sin darle una gran sorpresa a la impresionante violinista que nos han brindado estas maravillosas melodías –dijo Henry entrado al escenario—Michiru Kaioh los que te conocemos sabemos que tus melodías… son plegarias para aquella persona que amas con todo tu corazón y quiero decirte en esta noche… que aquellas plegarias transmitidas en tu música finalmente fueron escuchadas –dijo sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de la aguamarina—Adelante.

Michiru volteo a ver sorprendida a la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el pelinegro escuchado unos pasos para luego ver asombrada a la persona que subía al escenario, sus cabellos rubios cenizos eran un poco más largos y su forma de vestir no había cambiando mucho usaba un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca un poco floja pero sin perder elegancia pero esos ojos verdes no habían cambiando en absolutamente nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a reconocer a Haruka Tenoh pero se percato de que no venía sola, su mano derecha era sostenida por una pequeña niña de cabellos iguales a su madre pero de unos hermosos ojos negros quien llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino.

Michiru… mi hermosa Sirena ha pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que te vi –hablo Haruka sosteniendo un micrófono—Sigues tan hermosa como te recordaba, no, debo decir que estas aun más hermosa… tus plegarias en tus canciones las he escuchado y por eso tal como te prometí regrese a casa para volver a verte y decirte que aun te amo con todo mi ser… y tu aun me amas a mi… a Haruka Tenoh.

Nadie se podía creer que la rubia estuviera ahí presente mucho menos Michiru, quien no pudo contener las lagrimas y lanzo su violín corriendo hacia la rubia para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y unirse en un beso con ella, el cual fue correspondido por la otra abrazándola con fuerza cuando se separado mirándose a los ojos la una a la otra Michiru lloraba sorprendida se había olvidado por completo del público.

Haruka de verdad eres tú –decía emocionada y con lagrimas en sus ojos—Te amo te amo te amo… te he extrañado todo este tiempo –la abrazo llorando de felicidad—No te vuelvas a ir.

Perdonarme pero era necesario –la abrazo fuertemente—No volveré a irme nunca más –de repente sintió un jalón de su pantalón y ambas chicas se separaron mirando hacia abajo.

Mami, mami, quien es… ella… mami mía –dijo la pequeña niña abrazado la pierna de la rubia, lo que provoco que esta se separara de la aguamarina para carga en brazos a la pequeña quien la abrazo.

Hikari… te presento a Michiru Kaioh la mujer de la foto que siempre has visto –dijo Haruka viéndolas—Michiru te presento a Hikari Tenoh… mi hija.

Todo el mundo era sorprendido, Michiru solo sonrió y miro temerosa a la pequeña rubia extendiéndole la mano.

Mucho gusto Hikari –pero se quedo sorprendida cuando la pequeña la abrazo, acción que le permitió cargarla.

Tu… eres la persona… que mi mami quiere –dijo la niña en su inocencia.

No la quiero… la amo con todo mi ser –Michiru no pudo contenerse y volvió abrazar a Haruka llena de felicidad de verla ahí, de repentes ambas reaccionaron a escuchar los aplausos del público.

Luego de aquello el concierto había finalizado y como era de esperarse todas quería saludar a Haruka y conocer a la pequeña Hikari pero por suerte Setsuna dijo que lo mejor sería que todos fuera a su casa para tener más privacidad. Para cuando llegaron todas a la casa de las externas aun nadie se creía que Haruka estuviera ahí, Henry no las acompaño porque dijo que ya había cumplido con su parte.

Enserio Haruka esta niña es tu hija –pregunto Mina intentado de acercársele pero la pequeña era muy sobreprotectora con su mamá—Déjame abrazar a tu mamá no la he visto desde hace casi cuatro años.

No… mi mamá es mía y de ella –señalo a Michiru mientras seguía abrazada a su madre.

Lo siento Mina así es ella –rió apenada por la actitud de su hija—Hikari… por ahí hay dulces puedes ir por algunos—la niña a escuchar esto soltó a su mamá rápidamente y se fue a buscar los dulces—Es lo único que funciona con ella.

Haruka estas tan cambiada dinos en donde has estado todo este tiempo –pregunto Rei aun sin quitar la mirada de la pequeña niña que tomaba todos los dulces que podía—Se ver muy inquieta.

Estaba viviendo en Alemania, las conozco y no debía permitir que me encontrara –suspiró—Bueno y fue difícil tener que adaptarme a una nueva vida estado… embarazada pero pude dar lo mejor de mí para tenerla y aunque al principio si fue difícil cuidarla sola… pude y mire ya tiene tres años y es todo un terror –miro a todas que la observaba atenta.

Pero su parecido contigo es asombroso, será más hermosa que tú –dijo Michiru abrazándola.

En eso puede que tengas razón –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Michiru—Contigo deberé hablar más tarde –de repente sintió unos brazos abrazándola por el cuello—Hotaru ya estas grande como para que yo te cargue.

Lose papá Haruka pero te hemos extrañado mucho… dime volverás a vivir con nosotras –pregunto Hotaru viéndola.

Claro que sí, pero primero debo ver que dice ella, es muy desconfiada y tremenda cuando algo no le gusta –en eso la pequeña regreso y se sentó en el regazo de su mamá dándole los dulces.

Haruka tu hija me dejo sin dulces –decía Serena al punto de llorar.

Lo siento cabeza de bombón pero entre los dulces y Hikari es mejor no meterse –dijo la rubia abrazado a la pequeña provocando la risa de todos.

Después de unas horas las chicas se retirado, Hotaru ya se había ido a dormir y Setsuna estaba recogiendo los platos mientras que la pequeña Hikari se encontraba dormida en los brazos de su madre, la cual se encontraba aun conversado con Michiru

Haruka aun no me has contado cómo fue cuando nació –pregunto la aguamarina recargada en su hombro acariciando el rostro de la pequeña niña.

Fue el día que llame a casa de Henry recién había nacido cuando hice la llamada –suspiro—Nació por parto normal –miro a la aguamarina riendo—Eso fue lo más doloroso físicamente que he pasado y no sabes como deseaba que estuvieras conmigo.

Te entiendo y por lo que he visto esta noche la pequeña es muy consentida tuya –Michiru sonrió—Sabes que entre ella y Hotaru habrá competencia –ambas se rieron ante la idea de ambas peleándose por ser la consentida de Haruka.

Si eso sería divertido pero supongo que debo regresar al departamento, ya se quedo dormida y si se despierta y no tiene a su peluche a lado armara el berrinche de siempre –se levanto con la pequeña en brazos—Mañana prometo que traigo algunas cosas para regresar a vivir aquí.

SI gustas te puedo acompañar—dijo la aguamarina viéndola—No te he visto en cuatro años y quiero estar contigo.

No habrá ningún problema –pregunto señalado hacia Setsuna.

Claro que no tontita vamos –dijo la aguamarina tomando su bolso y luego de despedirse de Setsuna se subieron en el auto de la rubia y fueron rumbo al departamento.

Cuando llegaron Haruka llevo a su hija a su habitación mientras que Michiru quien al principio la seguía se detuvo viendo sorprendida una repisa con varias fotos, muchas era de Haruka con Hikari en Alemania, jugando, comiendo helado o abrazadas estas fotos enternecieron a la aguamarina que seguía observándolas encontrándose con la foto tomada el día en que nació la pequeña en la clínica y a lado de esta estaba una foto de Haruka y Michiru abrazadas bajo un árbol de cerezos esto si le sorprendió.

Que miras –pregunto la rubia acercándose a la aguamarina observado las fotografías—Sorprendida Michiru.

Tú has estado con esta foto todo el tiempo—dijo señalado la foto de las dos juntas.

Claro que sí, esa foto la lleve conmigo incluso el día que nació Hikari –sonrió señalado la de la clínica—Era lo que tenía para acordarme de ti.

No sabes cómo te amo –se volteo besándola y se separo un poco—Entonces es por esa foto que ella me conoce.

Si de hecho es por esa foto –rió apenada—Dormía conmigo y la foto estaba en la mesita de noche, así que como siempre la veía lo supo.

Es una niña muy inteligente y su mamá es la persona más maravillosa que conozco –la beso con pasión, el cual la rubia correspondió hasta que cayeron en el sofá.

Michiru aquí no –la rubia se reía—Mejor vamos a mi cuarto o quieres que la pequeña curiosa nos descubra.

La aguamarina se levanto pero antes de ir a la habitación de Haruka se detuvo asomándose por la habitación de Hikari quien se encontraba profundamente dormida abrazado a un osito vestido con un traje de mecánicos y una banderita de formula 1, la aguamarina no pudo contener su risa y voltea a ver a la rubia.

Tu amor por las carreras de autos nunca lo has dejado y se lo estas pasado a ella –Michiru se cubría la boca intentado de contener su risa mientras Haruka se apenaba.

Fuimos a una carrera y ella quería el osito no es mi culpa –contesto Haruka completamente roja.

Eso tu lo dices –la abrazo—Por cierto te amo y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir.

Y yo a ti prometo no volver a irme nunca más –la beso con amor para luego ambas entrar en la habitación de la rubia.

Al día siguiente cuando Haruka se despertó observo primero a Michiru quien dormía a su lado cuando la cubrió más con la sabana noto un pequeño bulto bajo la sabana, la cual alzo y vio a su hija abrazado a su osito completamente despierta.

Hikari que haces aquí –le pregunto en lo que se ponía una camisa encima rápidamente para cubrir su desnudes y luego cargar en brazos a la pequeña.

Quería dormir contigo –la pequeña la abrazó.

Por algo tienes un cuarto, además pronto nos iremos a vivir a otra casa –dijo arreglándole sus cabellos.

A la casa de Michiru –pregunto curiosa en eso la aguamarina se despertaba.

Claro que si pequeña –contesto la aguamarina cubriéndose con la blusa que Haruka usaba la noche anterior sonriéndole a la niña.

Entonces… si acepto la idea –abrazó más fuerte a Haruka—Pero duermo con mi mami—Esto provoco risa a las dos chicas.

Claro dormiré contigo –dijo la rubia entre risas—Y Michiru también, será mejor que hagamos las maletas para empezar a mudarnos.

Después de algunos días Haruka y Hikari se mudaron para la casa de las externas y todo era alegría con la pequeña, a pesar de la pesadilla que vivió Haruka hace mucho tiempo ya atrás ahora era recompensada porque tenía una hija fantástica, estaba de nuevo con sus amigas y familia y sobre todo el amor de ella y Michiru se había vuelto más fuerte aun… podía decir que se sentía la persona más feliz en el mundo y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

FIN

Bueno esta historia la he escrito debido a algo parecido que me sucedió y como casi siempre me he visto reflejada en Haruka decidir usarla, espero que no se traumen tanto y que la disfrute, sé que tengo un fic aun pendiente pero lo prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible… ya saben déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones. Saludos a todos


End file.
